


传感系列

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作背景，传感特指没有直接性行为，其余设定全都是杜撰！！type后的大写字母指轮胎速度认证中常用速度等级（民用车辆子午线轮胎）





	传感系列

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幼校背景，微量抹布元素  
> Q：160km/h

银河帝国幼年军官学校一天的课程圆满结束，这天的近身搏斗课做了大量测试的缘故，少年们都很疲累，在熄灯前就早早洗漱睡下。  
年长一些的红发少年关上灯正准备入睡，却恍惚听见听到隔壁床上传来隐忍的喘息，在寂静的夜中逐渐清晰。  
他一向比莱因哈特休息得晚，一般等他躺下时莱因哈特已经睡着了才对，为此挚友不对劲的反应引起了他的注意。  
趁着月光，吉尔菲艾斯看见金发少年正趴在床上，紧蹙着秀丽的眉头。担心对方是测试时伤到，红发少年立刻坐了起来：“莱因哈特大人，身体不舒服吗？”  
莱因哈特勉强睁开双眼，浅蓝色的目光中划过盈润的波痕，狭长的漂亮眼型从这个角度看过去极为勾人。  
吉尔菲艾斯下意识地滤掉心头异样的情愫，下床凑近金发的挚友，竟觉得这样急促的喘息像在做什么暧昧的事，让他面红耳赤。  
“对不起，我不该多嘴。”红发少年面颊发热地转过身，忽然被看似脱力的莱因哈特一把捉住了手臂拉回来，柔软掌心的温度烫得他心惊。  
“别走，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
金发少年如弦乐器般悠扬悦耳的声音慌张地颤抖着，“我不舒服……”  
“哪里不舒服？”年长的那个关切地回握住他的手：“什么时候开始的？”  
“就刚才……感觉有什么东西在……碰我……”  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻开灯掀开莱因哈特的被子，只见莱因哈特一手埋进腿间，用力捂着什么地方。  
“……莱因哈特大人，冒犯了。”  
他迅速地扯掉莱因哈特的睡裤，金发少年白皙修长的双腿交叠起来，似乎并没有得到缓解。吉尔菲艾斯的手指在挚友底裤的边缘略微一顿，深吸一口气，随后毫不犹豫地褪下。  
然而莱因哈特的短裤中并没有什么异常的东西，非要要说出让吉尔菲艾斯意外的地方，就是从来没有流露过生理欲望的莱因哈特居然勃起了。  
金发少年浑身抖了抖，努力平复着呼吸，没了在外人面前的嚣张气焰，俊俏容颜上的羞红模样惹人怜惜：“……好像好多了。是什么东西？”  
红发少年没有马上回复莱因哈特，他疑惑地看着金发挚友和他一样由校方统一发放的棉白底裤，不知道莱因哈特为什么会忽然间有了生理反应。莱因哈特对他不会撒谎，因而他的贴身衣物一定是被人动过手脚。  
作为士官学校，校方对区分个人物资非常严苛，每个人的衣食住行用品都在出厂前做好了分配与标记，即携带了物主信息。这么做除开方便管理……也同样方便心怀不轨的人下手。  
一旦想到这一点，莱因哈特面色潮红的反应像一根针扎进吉尔菲艾斯的脑子里。他强忍着胸口腾起的强烈不适，低声道：“您最好把衣服也脱了，这段时间先穿我的。”  
莱因哈特轻声应答，吉尔菲艾斯收拾好莱因哈特的贴身衣物，原封不动地放在备用的抽屉中。  
夜间十点的熄灯铃响起，吉尔菲艾斯让自己的双眼重新适应黑暗，确定莱因哈特已经睡着后才缓缓闭上眼。

 

“要是被我知道是谁，我绝对饶不了他！”  
金发少年握紧的拳头重重砸在桌面上，回想起昨晚的失态，他高傲的内心怒不可遏：“竟敢用这种下三滥的手段报复！”  
比起莱因哈特面颊通红、气得浑身发抖的模样，一旁端坐的红发少年要沉稳得多。只不过他没带上一贯的笑容，面无表情的冷峻五官令人心生几分惧色。“莱因哈特大人，这种节外生枝的杂事还是交给我处理吧。”他补充说：“您在明处，又太过显眼，暗中调查不适合您做。”  
温润的嗓音安抚了金发少年，他面色稍霁，见红发挚友认真的样子，心中升起别扭的歉意：“吉尔菲艾斯，连这种事也……”  
“请不要这么说。”吉尔菲艾斯打断道，露出一笑：“如果不是为了莱因哈特大人能够一直坚定着前方，我怎么会出现在这里？所以请继续往前走，其他的事尽管交给我。”

虽然吉尔菲艾斯为了保护莱因哈特而主动与任何对莱因哈特可能不利的人成为了敌对关系，那也没有妨碍到他容易给人好感的亲和天赋。他轻易套取了一个赏识他的教官的工号，将莱因哈特的贴身衣物裁成小片的布料送以检验。  
不出一周，吉尔菲艾斯就收到了检测的报告结果。这个“下三滥”的手段比他设想的还要不堪——不是什么临时刺激感官的隐蔽仪器，而是以拉玛粒子为材料基础研制的新型涂料，能够以无线的方式实现无损且无延迟地信息传输。这项技术在部分市场用以性玩具上时被戏称为“平民的瓦普跳跃”，感官刺激的真实性可见一斑。当然其价格并不亲民，不过对这所贵族军校中的学生来说，想必购入这个玩具称不上什么负担。这意味着莱因哈特那晚所感受到的一切都是对方亲自所为，并且对方也都实时接收到了相应的反馈。  
这样的结论给了吉尔菲艾斯前所未有的冲击，莱因哈特会在他看不见的地方被人窥视到秘密，极大动摇了他一直以来坚定自己最为深入了解莱因哈特的信心，更侵犯到了他内心深处对莱因哈特所抱持的独占权。  
他并不意外莱因哈特会遭遇这种事，哪怕他和莱因哈特已经朝夕相对有四年之久，也坚信不疑莱因哈特在任何团体中都是最为耀眼的至美存在。这种生动活力而纯粹的美，在安妮罗杰被佛瑞德李希四世强纳入后宫后变得更具侵略性，也因此在纤细外表的衬托下激起更多人的征服欲。

 

红发少年翻看着自己的体检报告单，一如既往，所有的指标都维持在全优。但他没有专注于眼前的投影，在找到戏弄莱因哈特的幕后主使是谁之前，他无法获得安心。购买这款新型涂料的渠道全都是中介商，想要在茫茫匿名买主中准确找到那个狡猾分子极为困难，而若是想反向追踪拉玛粒子的对接信息，对方又迟迟没有再唤醒过传感仪。  
唯一令他宽慰的是，莱因哈特没有过问这件事的进展，这说明在交给吉尔菲艾斯之后，他已经充分信赖地彻底放宽心，不再顾虑这件事。  
“就在这里？你确定？”  
“别浪费时间了，上次我还没开始就被发现了。”  
“谁叫你一直摸……”  
“没办法，他的反应很有趣嘛。”  
楼梯口传来几个人不正经的笑声，零碎的词汇在吉尔菲艾斯耳朵里拼凑出警醒的信息。走廊上没什么人，显得下方的聚集更为可疑，他压低高挑的身形，凑近拐角悄悄跟下去。  
那有四五个人，都不是熟悉的脸，但肯定是他和莱因哈特曾经揍过的其中几张。  
“你们真要这么做？”一个人有些不赞成，“我还是更喜欢女人。”  
“用起来有什么区别？而且莱因哈特那小子的感觉，你难道不想试试吗？”  
淫秽的笑声再度传来，红发少年僵直身体握紧了双拳。  
“如果可以，我倒是想亲眼看到他被干的样子啊——”  
“哈哈哈，这你就不用想了。你打得过他吗？”  
“他身边还有那个阴魂不散的红发小子。”  
“这么一说……”  
“想到一起了？”  
他们猥亵地猜测着，吉尔菲艾斯遍体发凉：他从没想过自己和莱因哈特在其他人眼里的关系有多不正常，或者说他从没正视过自己都不曾察觉到的肮脏欲望——  
“他干过莱因哈特吧？”  
“我早就这么觉得了。”妄下定论的人颇有些得意地开口，“那个平民小子看莱因哈特的眼神，可比你要赤裸多了——”  
“嘭”的一声，吉尔菲艾斯一肘击碎了警报玻璃。

 

一群学生零散地聚在一起，显然是刚才的警报声引起的疏散在安全排查无异后失去了秩序。  
他们大多三五成群地讨论，唯有一个人安静地站在原地四处张望。他看起来孤独又无措，面容上维持着冷傲的固执，闪烁不定的眼神却出卖了他内心的慌张。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特见到他的神色一亮，介于还有旁人在场，他没有怎么露出笑意。  
“莱因哈特大人。”  
“警报响的时候你去哪儿了，没事吧？”  
红发少年摇摇头，有些不敢和莱因哈特对视。“我临时躲藏了。您的体检结束了吗？”  
“刚结束。”金发少年的语气放松，带着些埋怨：“今年K组和L组分得太远了，不知道是谁抽的签。”  
“时间上也没有差得很远，我们回去吧。”  
见他目光闪躲，莱因哈特知道他心中有事，担忧道：“吉尔菲艾斯……你的体检结果没问题吧？”  
红发少年愣了愣，隐约松了口气，“和往年一样，请您不用担心。”  
精巧的传感仪器一路灼烧着吉尔菲艾斯的掌心，他没有将传感仪直接销毁的勇气，亦没有告诉莱因哈特真相的勇气。  
他该怎么和莱因哈特建议洗澡的时候要仔细清洗体内？告诉莱因哈特他在体检的时候又中了招，一而再再而三地被同一个下流手段整蛊？要告诉莱因哈特那一晚他感知到的一切都来自另一个男人的抚摸？  
吉尔菲艾斯无法办到。  
这个连接着莱因哈特体内的传感仪，像一颗定时炸弹般在他手中跳动。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你先洗吧。”金发少年有些不悦地抱起手臂，“我希望你洗完之后，可以和我坦白你奇怪的原因。”  
“……是，莱因哈特大人。”  
没有太多犹豫，吉尔菲艾斯走进洗浴室，直接拧开了冷水冲浴。  
从头浇下的冷水让他混乱的脑子恢复了一些清明，理清了思绪，也更加清晰地在他胸口砸下一记重锤：他起反应了。  
他极力反抗内心的想法，却似乎促进了它的滋长，那些他自己所道不明的、理不清的情感，竟然在几个外人的讨论中暴露出来，而在被揭露了私欲之后，席卷而来的是铺天盖地的嫉妒。  
莱因哈特的感觉……吉尔菲艾斯感到自己被蛊惑了。但他并不是和那些人一样抱着想要玩弄的态度。  
无论莱因哈特之于他、他之于莱因哈特究竟是什么人，莱因哈特的一切，本来就是他该掌握的。唯独会向他伸出手、唯独接受他一切好意的莱因哈特，也本来就是独属于他的……  
红发少年咽了咽喉咙，缓缓摊开掌心，在淋浴声中唤醒了那枚小巧的仪器。  
传感仪精密地恢复成初始的大小，红发少年借着沐浴露的润滑，颤抖着将手伸进了窄小的缝隙中。  
触感极佳的材质立刻对他的手指作出反应，他轻轻地搅弄，甬道收缩起来，想要抗拒它的入侵。于是吉尔菲艾斯知道，是莱因哈特有感觉了。  
那晚的画面一分不差地回到他的脑海，莱因哈特是怎样蹙着眉头，他蔷薇色的唇瓣是怎样开合，白皙的大腿打开，露出被抚摸而有感觉的勃起……莱因哈特躺在床上，柔声地喊他的名字。  
下体不受控制地越硬越大，红发少年涨红了脸在脑海中想象莱因哈特潮红的面颊，轻声道：“……对不起……莱因哈特大人，对不起……”  
他的声音渐渐小下去，喘息着扶住自己的阴茎，对准湿滑的缝隙慢慢捅了进去。  
令人惊异的强烈快感包裹住吉尔菲艾斯正在稳健发育的下肢，从来没有自渎过的少年经受不住这种强烈的刺激，鲁莽地动了起来。  
莱因哈特现在会是什么感受？弹软的材质丝毫不会抗拒吉尔菲艾斯的勃起，没有这样的阻碍，莱因哈特可能一丝被侵入的痛感都没有。  
紧致的甬道剧烈地收缩着，对方在抵抗，绞得红发少年几乎要射出来，他却舍不得太早结束。在认清自己对莱因哈特欲望的那一刹那，吉尔菲艾斯就已经意识到自己不可能碰他，为此这是他唯一自私的机会。  
他发冷地将头抵在墙上，想象比他矮上一些金发挚友就在他的怀里。淋下来的水很凉，更衬得他插入的地方很炙热。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
洗浴间紧锁的门外传来无助的敲门声，金发挚友断断续续的呼唤勾起吉尔菲艾斯内心深处的渴慕。那个美丽而尖锐的莱因哈特，无论何时都会信赖他，毫无保留地对他展露最脆弱的自己。对莱因哈特来说，自己是他唯一的依靠……  
“……救救我……”  
这是他争取来的。除了他之外，任何人都没有资格占有。  
吉尔菲艾斯加快了套弄的频率，紧致的触感夹紧他肿胀发硬的下体，淅沥的淋浴声中响起少年克制的喘息。  
敲门声一声比一声弱，忽然断了，吉尔菲艾斯听到挚友滑到地上的声音。  
像是终于服从，穴道不再抵抗他粗鲁的翻搅，只是每一次收缩都带着被迫的痕迹。  
尽管这一切都不是真实发生的，但对莱因哈特而言，他确实是在毫无预兆的情况被狠狠侵犯了，甚至不知道侵犯他的是谁。而他最为信赖的人放任他在陌生的恐惧中，被肆意蹂躏的耻辱感淹没。  
似乎是能感觉到那种绝望的情绪，吉尔菲艾斯恍然从眼眶掉落滚烫的液滴。  
“……对不起，莱因哈特大人……”

他扶起瘫软在地的莱因哈特，金发少年的身体还在发抖，比他小上一圈的柔软躯体中被侵占的惊惧还没有彻底散去。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，我、我刚才……”  
清脆动听的嗓音带着哆嗦的沙哑，莱因哈特颤栗地望着他，自然不会知道他衣服口袋里有什么。吉尔菲艾斯抿唇不语，金发少年似是知道自己接下来的话难以启齿，对着红发挚友说不下去了。  
莱因哈特紧紧回握住他搀扶的手指卸了力道，最终不着痕迹地轻轻放开他的手。  
“……你怎么洗得这么慢，现在换我了。”  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人。让您久等了。”  
他机械地开口，没有过问莱因哈特的状态，这一定很反常。金发少年背过身去，稍大一码的洁白衬衣刚好遮到他慌乱褪去下装的腿根。  
“替我拿一下换洗的衣服。”  
“是，莱因哈特大人。”  
这件事解决至此，莱因哈特已经不再需要穿他的贴身衣物了。吉尔菲艾斯想着，自然地递过莱因哈特自己的睡衣。  
他确定莱因哈特留意到了他所有的细节，也做好了所有极端的心理准备，对方却始终没有开口问过一句，就像什么都没有发生过一样，一如既往地和他亲密无间。

留在莱因哈特体内的涂料被彻底清除过后，吉尔菲艾斯暗中销毁了这个传感器。无论莱因哈特是否察觉到了一点点他的心意，少年们心中这个没有捅穿的秘密，在彼此谨慎细微地回避下，再也没有重见天日。


End file.
